


Hardest goodbye

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: As Steve watched the spaceship descend, he watched as the door open and he felt his world crashing down, there Tony stumble out of the ship, next to a blue lady, who held him out. Steve rush forward, Tony falling into his arms.





	Hardest goodbye

As Steve heard the rumbling sound on the compound, his first instinct was to run out and see who it was. As he ran out, he was praying that it was Tony. He had missed Tony so dearly. He couldn't sleep well, thinking about him and where he was. Tony was gone, far too long, and he didn't have Tony's location. He regretted the fight they had, he regretted putting Tony in such position. How could he hurt Tony, his Tony.

As Steve watched the spaceship descend, he watched as the door open and he felt his world crashing down, there Tony stumble out of the ship, next to a blue lady, who held him out. Steve rush forward, Tony falling into his arms.

"You're safe now, Tony. I got you." Steve said as he held Tony close to him.

"I lost him, Steve. I lost the kid. I lost Peter." Tony mumbles.

"It's okay Tony, i know what you went through. Come on let's go into the compound." Steve reassures him.

"Natasha, call a doctor, we need to get him check." Steve said as he carries Tony bridal style.

"On it Rogers." Natasha replies as she took out her phone.

Steve carries Tony to his room, tucking him into bed, he went off to grab some fresh clothes while Tony rest in his bed. As he got back with his things, the doctor was examining Tony, making sure he was okay, he put on a drip for Tony.

"He seems malnourished and dehydrated, we will put on a drip for him and do some test when he's better. I suggest, do not stress him out. The questions can wait, he just need to rest for now." The doctor said before he left.

"Sure thing Doc. Thank you. Please update me if there's anything i can do. Natasha will bring you to the other room." Steve said, as he walks the doctor out.

Steve then proceed to his bed, he had brought along a few wet towels to wipe Tony. He removed the shirt Tony was wearing, he wipes Tony slowly, his heart breaks to see how skinny Tony was. As he wipes Tony's face, Tony woke up.

"Steve, stop." Tony whispers, as he tries to push Steve's hands away.

"Tony, I'm here to take care of you. So please let me. I know i was shitty months back, but now I'm here, with you. So please let me." Steve said as he pushed Tony's hands away.

"Steve, what you did to me months ago, it still hurts alot. How could you sit here and act like nothing happened. You chose Bucky over me, over your boyfriend." Tony sighs.

"I know love, but he's my bestfriend, we grew up together. I know what he did was something that's not forgiveable at all. I'm not asking for forgiveness on his behalf, but i want to apologize for the shit I've put you through. I never stopped loving you at all. Everyday i held my phone in my hands, praying you would call or even text. There were days i got Natasha to show me videos of you, of us. I've missed your laughter, your smile, your cocky smirk. I've missed hugging you to sleep, or waking up to your messy bed hair. I've missed the missions we had, I've missed the time spent in the lab. But what I've missed the most is your love, your attention, your affection, you. I've missed you the most and that was the most stupidest shit I've done. I've chose a friend over my own lover. Till this day, i regret that. I know what I've done won't change the fact that you hate me for life. But please give me one last chance, to prove to you that i love you, Tony." Steve said as he sighs and threads his fingers through Tony's messy locks.

"It's not that simple, Steve." Tony sighs.

"Then let me earn it. Let me fight for us, again. Let me prove to you, that i honestly love you." Steve said, as he cups Tony's face.

Tony looks up at Steve, reading his determined face, he reads every single wrinkle on his face, he looks at Steve's blue eyes, he had loved those eyes that sparkles when he get excited, the tiny wrinkle that Steve does with his nose whenever Tony compliments him, Tont cups Steve's face, brushing his lips with thumb, how that lips used to put a stupid grin on Tony's face, how that lips would kiss him senseless. Tony missed all that, but would he risk everything for Steve? Would he want to go through everything with him again? Will he put his heart on the line? Tony sighs and close his eyes, he felt the whole room was spinning, next thing he knew, he had fallen asleep.

Tony woke up the next day, feeling someone holding him close, he looks up to see Steve fast asleep, as he arms wraps around Tony's smaller body, as Tong tries to wiggle away, he felt Steve's grip tightened, he could hear Steve mumbling something, he got closer and listen.

"Tony, baby please don't leave. Please don't go. What about me, and Harley? What about Peter? And Morgy. Please baby, just hold on a little longer." Steve mumbles, Tony look at him, as a tear slides down his face.

"Steve, wake up. You're having a nightmare." Tony said as he sat up and shook Steve's body.

"Tony baby, please love don't go. Stay awhile more." Steve said as he tossed around in bed.

"Steve, hunny. Get up." Tony said worriedly as he shook Steve awake. Steve suddenly jolts awake and he sat up, he looks at Tony and grabs him, pulls him into his embrace.

"Tony! Baby you're here! Please don't leave me, or Harley, and especially Morgan. We can't live without you." Steve sobs as he rest his head onto Tony's shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere Steve, I'm here aren't i? I'm here to stay. I want us to work it out again." Tony comforts him.

"You really giving me another chance?" Steve asked him as he looks into Tony's eyes.

"You got to earn it my love, but for now I'm staying. You need me, i need you. The team need us." Tony said as he rest his head against Steve's. Steve leans in and kisses his lips softly.

It has been 5 years since they got back together. Now they lived in a cabin, with their two adopted kids, Harley and Morgan, They fought each mission together, as they work out how to get back to the past, and when they did, they were side by side on their final battle. Tony smiled at Steve, knowing it was their final battle and they can be happy together forever. 

As Tony stood there, watching the battle, he looks over at Steve who was fighting against Thanos' army, he watched as Peter fought for his life, he watched as his team continues to fight, and lastly he turn to Stephen Strange, he looks at him and smile, he knew how this war should end, and he was ready. He had held his own gauntlet, with the stones on it. He turns to look at Steve who was running towards him.

"Hunny! No! We can do this together!" Steve shouted as he ran closer.

"No Steve! I have to end this." Tony replied.

"And I love you, hunny." Tony said as he snaps his finger. Everything went still for awhile, and slowly Thanos' army starts to disappear. Steve ran up to Tony's body, cradling it close to him.

"Steve, i had to do it." Tony mumbles, as his life slowly drained away.

"I know hunny, i know you do. It's time to rest hunny. And i love you too." Steve whispers as he held Tony's head close to his chest.

"Take care of all of them." Tony whispers.

"I will. But now it's time to sleep, my love. Have your rest." Steve said as he kissed Tony's forehead.

As Steve held Tony's lifeless body in his arms, he couldn't help but cry, remembering all those memories they had, and the last conversation they made this morning.

"Baby, once we're done with this, let's go stargazing at home, with the kids, and you could make popcorn." Tony had said with his stupid grin.

"Sure thing baby, I'll call Harley, ask him to prepare everything." Steve replies as he kisses Tony's cheeks, as they stood on the platform, getting ready to go back to the past.

"Hey babe, if you see the old me. Please do flirt with me. I want to love you alot longer." Tony said as he looks at Steve.

"And no checking out of my ass alright!" Steve chuckles.

"Come on! That's America's Ass you know! You gotta check that out!" Tony teased him.

"Guys! No more flirting alright. See you guys in a minute." Natasha said as she smiles at them. Everyone nods and smiles back.

Steve sat there as he held Tony's body, he watched as the team took a knee for him.

"Look baby, look at the amount of people that loved you, and cared for you. Look at how many people are here for you. You always said you didn't deserved to be loved. And no one would care for you. But look now, love. Everyone is here for you." Steve whispers.

"I promise to take care of the kids here, as long as you promise to rest over there. And please baby, no funny business with Natasha okay love. Have your rest, I'll miss you and i love you, my dear." Steve said as he kissed Tony's forehead.


End file.
